


Touch & Go

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Episode Fix-It: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Protective John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: John vows not to let his wife die.





	Touch & Go

Mary shoved Sherlock out of the way, took the bullet for him, and told John that the life she'd lived as Mary Watson "was the only life worth living.

"

Then, she went limp in his arms.

 

Something inside John screamed  _ "No!" _

 

No, no, he wouldn't let the love of his life, the mother of his child die.

 

So, he picked her up bridal style. "I'm going." He said to Sherlock. And then, to Vivien. "If you try to shoot me, I'll bloody kill you."

 

He strode out of the aquarium, and then to Saint Bart's.

 

A nurse ran over to him as soon as he entered the hospital. "What's happened?"

 

"This is my wife, Mary Watson. She's been shot. Please save her." John responded, tears pricking at his eyes.

 

A trolley was drawn up by a surgical team, and John laid his wife down with care. "Save her." He repeated as she was wheeled away.

 

"I'll keep you updated." The nurse said, and went with the surgical team.

 

John made his way to a row of chairs, put his head in his hands, and cried.

 

Little Rosie would not grow up without a mother, he wouldn't live without his wife, raise their daughter alone. He wouldn't let her die.

 

"John?"

 

Molly's familiar voice made him look up.

 

The pathologist was frowning at him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Mary's been shot. She saved Sherlock. She's here right now being treated." John responded. "I can't lose her."

 

"Oh my..." Molly said, and sat next to him. "Where's Sherlock?"

 

"Dunno, don't really care at this moment in time."

 

"Right, well I'll call him-make sure that he hasn't been shot." The brunette replied. "John, look at me."

 

He did so.

 

"Mary isn't going to die, John. She's going to survive. I know it." Molly said to him, her eyes meeting his own.

 

John stood up, and gave her a brief hug. "Thank you."

 

She pulled away from him slightly, and smiled at him. "It's what friends are for."

 

Molly moved away from him. "Where's Rosie?"

 

"At 221b, Mrs Hudson is taking care of her."

 

"Okay, good. I'll call Sherlock." Molly said, pulling her mobile from her pocket and making her way towards a quiet corner of reception.

 

A few minutes later, she came back. “Sherlock is on his way.”

 

“Alright.” John nodded. “Thank you.”

 

A few hours later…

 

John had fallen asleep on Sherlock's shoulder- Sherlock of course had tried to move him, but Molly had scowled at him and told him to leave his friend to rest.

 

Eventually, a doctor made his way towards the small group. “John Watson?”

 

Molly shook John awake. “Wake up, the doctor's here.”

 

John stirred, then when he caught sight of the doctor, became fully awake.

 

“Is Mary okay? Is she alive?”

 

“Mr Watson, my name is Doctor David Smythe. Your wife lost a lot of blood, we had to repair her liver and spleen and had to shock her heart- but, she's alive, about to come around from the anaesthesia. She's okay.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness.” John breathed a sigh of relief.

“That's… Good.” Sherlock decided, and Molly shoved him.

“I was wrong, that's great.” Sherlock amended, and Molly nodded at him. “Better.”

 

At that moment, Mrs Hudson made her way towards them, holding Rosie.

 

“Sherlock told me what happened, I wanted to come, see if Mary's okay…”

 

“She's out of surgery Mrs H, she's going to be okay.” Molly smiled, standing up and taking Rosie from her.

“That's fantastic news!” The landlady enthused.

 

“It really is.” John beamed. “Can I see her?” He asked Doctor Smythe.

 

He nodded. “Yes, but no other visitors please.”

“Alright.” John nodded, taking Rosie from Mrs Hudson. “You can all go home, I might stay here for the night, I'll update you tomorrow.”

 

The others said their goodbyes and went, after that John followed Dr Smythe down a corridor and into a side room.

 

Mary was there, looking pale. She was dressed in a hospital gown, and her eyes were closed.

 

“She's very tired, I know that you're family but I'd like the visit to be short.”

 

John huffed in annoyance. “My wife has been shot.” He thought, but out loud said “okay.”

 

Dr Smythe left them then, and John made his way into the room.

 

He sat on the chair next to the bed. “Mary? Mary love, I'm here. I'm so glad that you're okay. I haven't lost you, you're here.” He broke off, and began to cry- tears of joy this time.

 

Rosie had fallen asleep on him, and seemed to hold her father a little closer because of his distress.

 

“Shh, my love. I'm here, I'm okay.” 

 

Mary's voice caused his head to snap up.

 

She was smiling at him, her blue eyes shining with love- she was regaining some of the colour in her cheeks, too.

 

John stood up, placed Rosie on the seat, and leaned down to embrace his wife very gently- careful of the wires running into her body from various machines. 

 

He held her close, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

She rubbed his back gently. “I'm not going to leave you my darling.”

 

“I know.” John responded, and kissed her.

 

Mary cupped his face in her hands, smiling against his lips.

 

Her husband kissed her like he was drowning and she was his anchor- he'd come so close to losing her.

 

When they broke apart, John rested his forehead against her own. “I love you, and don't do anything that bloody stupid again, Mrs Watson.”

 

“Mm, Mr Watson- I'll try.”

 

“Good.” He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

 

**Fin**.


End file.
